Rebirth
by Kisatine
Summary: Spoilers. AU. LxLight, shounen-ai. The year is 3010 and Kira has returned, L, who has forgotten the Kira case is brought back to hunt down the mass-murderer with the help of the robot Light Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is very short, I know that but keep in mind that this is a prologue, I'll try and make the chapters longer. Well this is my first Death Note fanfiction so please be gentle with me. Helpful criticism welcomed but flames shall be used to cook Ryuk's apple pies. Thank you for taking time out of your life just to read this. Oh and there will be spoilers for people who have not seen the anime/manga, this follows the anime ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (I wish I did but..)

Prologue - Forgotten reunion

_The year: 3010_

It was a metal room that smelt of burning plastic, robots lay in pieces on the floor, all except for one. Silky auburn hair covered the robot's open eyes but L could guess what colour would greet him should he move the fringe away, a chocolate gaze. He should know this metal-person's name but alas it fluttered away from his inquisitive fingers, all he could remember was the boy's face, smiling at him. L's gaze travelled further downwards, noting the torn shirt which was stained with oil and blood. Something silver glinted underneath the boy's cuff and L rolled the sleeve up, the robot's right hand was damaged - not beyond repair but close enough - the only thing keeping it attached to the rest of the metal body was a group of multicoloured wires. This was not the most interesting part of the metal boy, to L's surprise the letter of his name was tattooed on the wrist.  
"Who are you?"  
Of course the boy did not reply but soon he would, once L found a way to reboot the robot all his questions would be answered.  
Yeah right.

End Prologue


	2. Wake up L Wake up Light

Author Notes: No the girl in the witch hat is not an OC, further down the page her actual identity is revealed and she is a Death Note character just slighty changed, mwhaha. Thank you for taking the time to read this, helpful critisim is welcomed but flames shall be used on the Misa doll.

Disclaimer: If I owned this would I really be writing fanfiction for free instead of swimming in money? I do not own Death Note nor Cadburys or anything else that appears in here except for the plot.

Chapter 1 - Wake up L. Wake up Light.

A week ago....

He was not a religious man nor did he believe in shinigami or life after death. L might have believed in them if certain evidence was given but an apple eating bat-person would fly before that happened. What L did believe in was the genius of his successors.  
Darkness surrounded the chair the detective was sitting on - in his usual position of course, the only sign of life was the cigarette smoke floating in the shadows, L wrinkled his nose up at the smell of the cancer-sticks, then a muffled curse came from his right.

"F#*# lights!"

L knew that voice, Mello, the emotional foul mouthed successor.

"It deducts points from your I.Q by swearing, Mello-kun." But instead the teasing sentence came out almost silently, his voice hoarse from not having used it in such a long time.

Another curse and the lights flickered on, revealing the owner of the cigarette. The stick of smoke was clamped tightly between the young man's dry lips, scarred with multiple teeth marks. A pair of goggles rested on the red head's hair, one of the lenses cracked.  
A blonde boy hovered anxiously nearby holding a cube of melting chocolate between his thumb and forefinger and making sure none of it smudged onto his leather clothes. L's eyes widened at the sight of one of his successors, the last time he had seen the chocoholic the boy had been a young teenager, how could the child grow up so quickly? Unless.. L had travelled in time..

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" Mello popped the chocolate in his mouth and strode over to where L was sitting, he turned to Matt and whispered something, the smoker nodded and left.

"May I inquire into your sudden growth spurt?" A whispered sentence again, L frowned slightly and tried to clear his throat. A glass of water was thrust in front of his face and he took it, nodding a thank you. While he was drinking Mello rummaged inside his pockets for a bar of chocolate, pulling out a slightly fluffy Cadburys bar, he bit into it and began to talk.

"A thousand years into the future. Must have been a pretty tough ride."

"A thousand years...?"

"Around that, good thing the old Matt created these bodies otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here right now." L's finger went to his mouth and he chewed on it for a few seconds, digesting everything Mello had said.

"Are you and your friend robots? Am I a robot?"

"Matt and me are but we had to go find a weirdo fortune teller to be able to bring your spirit and body here. You're still human." Mello offered and cube of chocolate to his idol and the detective took it in a millisecond, pushing it into his mouth quickly. Mello wasn't surprised, it must have been agony just floating somewhere without any sweets to consume.

"Come on, toy-brat has been waiting for you to wake up."

The room Mello led L into was filled with computers, all of them switched on and playing screensaver mode. A white haired boy sat in the middle of the silver painted room, holding a plastic aeroplane, without a doubt, L could easily recognise that the boy was Near. An English woman sat next to Near, a deck of cards rested nearby her stripy sock clad legs, the two seemed to be in a heated discussion, well the girl was certainly getting angry, every few seconds she would take off her witches hat and shake it at the boy. Running a hand through her messy charcoal coloured hair.

"Of course tarot cards work! If you believe in the murder note book, you can believe in my cards."

"The murder book was a weapon, these tarot cards are believed to tell the future which I highly doubt." The woman seemed ready to slap Near until Mello interrupted them.

"You're still here?" The witch pulled her hat back on and got up, picking up her cards.

"I'm waiting to make sure the spell worked properly."  
Near's eyes seemed to shine when he spotted L but he looked down at his toys while Mello tried to get the woman to leave. The witch walked up to L, a small smile appearing on her freckled face.

"There might possibly be memory loss. You died such a long time ago Mr L. Do you..." She paused to think for a moment and suddenly getting an idea she looked back up at L.

"Do you remember Kira when you were alive?" She stepped back quickly, as if ready to run away.

"Kira..?" The woman ran, when you had an angry Mello you most definitely needed to run, obviously the Kira case had been something Mello had wanted the detective to remember, she burst through the exit and jumped down the steps, a small laugh escaping from her lips at the sound of Mello stomping away from her. This was perfect! They hadn't even realised who she really was. The troublemaker stopped at the last step and turned to look at the large building, she had lived there once, under the suspicious gaze of the detective L. Her small smile turned into a grin at the sound of skeletal wings flapping and then a pair of shoes tapping behind her, as she walked away from her long ago prison a female voice talked to her.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

"Relax, everything is fine now."

"Very well Misa-san..."

Present time...

That had been a week ago, Matt, Mello and Near had then given L a quick history lesson and the Kira case notes. Mikami Teru had been one of Kira's helpers in the pre-rebirth time - Matt's little nickname for the 21st century. Teu was now a Professor, specialising in human-like robots but all L had found in the man's house was the metal-boy, nothing concerning Kira. The boy was so life-like he could have been mistaken for a human except for the damaged hand and small tears in the skin of his face, revealing metal underneath. Not to mention the robot was as heavy as an outdated computer!  
L shuffled slowly across the room, staggering slightly underneath the robot's weight. He only needed to reach the computer in the far corner, then he could have a go at rebooting the robot and finding any information about Teru. L sat the robot down next to the old computer and turned it on, typing in commands, the old machine hissed and whirred until a wire slid out of the right side of the monitor. L picked it up, examining it and remembering Matt's instructions about rebooting.

************

"Let me just put out my cig." Matt moved away from the computers to do as he said and returned, holding one of Near's toys. It was a mix of bright colours and shaped in the style of a character of an old robot anime, Matt placed it next to the sleeping computer, moving the mouse to wake it up.

"This is a very delicate procedure, just like when you're putting a new chip in your PS2 without looking for professional help." The wire came out of the computer and Matt moved it towards the toy, talking as he did so.

"One wrong move and you can destroy the hardware with no second chances, an immediate game over." Electricity crackled between the toy and the wire and Matt plunged it into a hole in the robot-toy's head, moving his hand away quickly as the computer went to work, downloading the toy's hardware and lending it some of its own power. Slowly, with a lot of effort the plastic arm began to move, Matt pulled out the wire and the toy fell off the desk, lifeless.

"You have to make sure there's enough power inside the robot before you take out the wire but if too much power goes in then there's a chance the thing you're charging up will explode or flip out and attack you, have you got all that?"

**********************

Too much would end in disaster and too little would do the exact same thing. L brought his thumb to his mouth and chewed as he moved the wire closer to the five pence sized hole on the boy's neck, he plugged it in and waited.

How long had he been shut in the darkness? A month? No too long, around a week atleast. 'Professor' Mikami Teru had been excited about something, a girl wearing a witch hat visited him a few days ago, then she had left him in this happy state. The fool and the idiot had been plotting, he knew this for certain.  
All the robot wanted to do was close his eyes and dream. He wasn't dreaming, not really just remembering the past and what he had done, he would remember his sister, his mother and father but the one person he thought about the most was the sugar-obsessed detective, L.  
A thousand years had gone by, that was a long time to think about what he had done, how much misery he had caused. A small part of him did not regret though, the personality chip inside of him - the whole reason for his continued existence- had a glitch inside it, he saw it as a glitch but Teru had put the program inside the chip on purpose. Today would have been the day Mikami switched the program on for good but instead the robot was still in this strange darkness, although the glitch part knew what had happened, the robot might have secretly known himself but merely choose to keep his firewall up to stop himself from remembering.  
Maybe he would be stuck in this place, left to remember forever, he didn't mind that not at-  
_Battery charged at 90%, please disconnect._  
And then Light Yagami was falling out of the dark void into the arms of a white baggy jumper he remembered all too well.

End Chapter 1


	3. Second chance

Author Notes: -bows- I hope you enjoy the latest chapter for Rebirth. Thank you for reading this. Helpful crtitcism welcomed but flames shall be used to burn L's cake.  
Translation notes:  
Hai - Yes  
Neko - Cat  
Oniisan - Big brother.  
San & chan - Mr, Miss ect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but I do own the plot and Fuyu/Lilac Maid.

Chapter 2 - Second Chance

Well, this had not been what L had expected. He raised an eyebrow at his only available view, the ceiling. The reason for this was the robot who was lying on top of him, L could feel the heavy weight of the metal crushing his bony ribcage and smell the oil soaked hair, but oddly enough the machine felt warm and somewhat comforting to the detective.  
Light Yagami could not blush, no robot was able too unless programmed to do so but if he still had his original body his face would be as red as the apples Ryuk used to devour. Light closed his eyes, waiting for the detective's handcuffs to snap around his wrists.  
Nothing.  
Shocked the ex-Kira opened his eyes and looked down, there wasn't a spark of recognition on L's face.

"Is this another mind game of yours?"

Still that confused look which unlocked the anger part of Light's personality chip, he would accept his punishment if only L would give up on his little games! The boy was tired of pretending to be a nice normal robot-boy, Light just wanted to be shut down, it felt as if the memories and glitch were destroying his hard drive.

"Stop i-"

"Could you get off of me?"

What was wrong with L? Had death driven away what little sanity the elder man had? Light rolled away, staring at the ceiling and ignoring L. He needed some time to think, his software was not as fast as his past-self's intelligence - All Mikami's fault again. The way L was looking at him made Light think the detective had lost his mind and forgotten that the person in front of him was the reason for his death.

"You may call me Ryuzaki." L bowed his head towards the younger male, noticing the boy's torn skin was glittering with currents of electricity, the skin healing to make Light's face appear human-like once again, but the hand was still damaged.  
Wait!  
This could be Light's second chance, a rebirth on his personality and history, L had lost his memories of Light, memories of him being Kira, there could be redemption.

"My hardware number is 5472." Light sat up and held his hand out to L.

"Nice to meet you 5472-san." The detective took the offered hand and pulled himself up, patting his chest lightly, knowing there would be bruises in a few days. Meanwhile Light was silently praying to every robot God out there that L would not question his earlier outburst.

"The reason for your outburst earlier?"

Looks like the robo-Gods were not in a pleasant mood, the robot brushed his fingers along the wires connecting his right hand to his body, perhaps he could leap out from this possible outcome of secrets revealed with a small computer trick. Chocolate eyes glazed over and instead of the human sounding voice it was replaced with a robotic voice.

"_At 13:05 hardware program 5472 crashed for five minutes, causing a small breakdown in the personality chip_." The blank look passed and Light returned from the back of his metal mind, smiling in L's direction.

"You were looking for Professor Teru, hai? I will help you with whatever you need."

"Do you know the key code for the Professor's room?" That had been L's original mission. 'Find whatever you can about Teru and if he's there then brilliant! You can bring him back here and we can interrogate him.' (In Mello's own words with a little sadistic smirk at the end.). But the boy was hiding something, that earlier outburst had not been a computer glitch, the detective knew that for certain, it was too much of a coincidence. He knew the boy from somewhere and the boy obviously remembered him, but how had they met?

"I'll take you to Professor Teru's room, all passcodes have been installed into my hardware. Follow me, Ryuzaki-san."  
They got up and left the room of metal, Light closing the door behind him with a loud click.

******************

"Sayu-chan! Watch out!"  
The voice practically screamed it out of the earpiece and into her ear. Sayu Yagami jumped away from the metal creature's switchblade and landed on top of the low brick wall as gracefully as a cat. There was no time to check for wounds, already the thing was crawling up the wall, its metal skeleton breaking apart from the swift attacks she had dealt it a few moments ago. Where was Misora? She kicked at the half-broken robot's jagged hand, sending it flying a good distance away. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, mainly from the heat inside her black helmet but still she did not take it off. The cameras would capture her image if that ever happened.  
_Bang! Bang!_  
The grotesque hunk of metal fell from the wall and shattered upon touching the ground, a woman stood behind its fallen body, her age and features hidden by the similar black helmet Sayu had on.

"Finally!" Sayu hopped down and embraced the taller woman, it had been a long month waiting for the ex-FBI agent to return from her mission. Today was the day Naomi Misora came back to Headquarters and the younger girl had been standing patiently at the train station when a bunch of rogue robots decided to attack. _Most likely sent by Kira_, Sayu frowned at the thought of Kira, she had never thought of the mass-murderer as her brother, Light had been kind and annoying just like any elder brother. Kira was evil and had infected Light, ever since her husband Matsuda had told her about the Kira case she had wanted revenge, revenge for her family.  
"We should get going."  
Naomi was right, the two suns were beginning to fall down and soon it would be dark, you never knew what would be lurking in an oil stained alley way. Human, animal or machine any of them could be just as scary.  
Kira ruled the small passages.

*************************

Mikami's bedroom door opened silently and Light stepped through, stiffening at the sight. Most of the furniture and been thrown across the room, a fresh crimson liquid dripped from an arm chair. The rest of the blood had been scrubbed at, the only sign of its very existence was small pink stains on the wooden floorboards. L pushed past the still robot and walked over to the bleeding armchair, the only thing that had not been violently moved. Mikami laid behind the furniture, dead.

"....." Light leaned against the door frame, a hand over his mouth in horror, to L it looked as if the boy was mourning the man's death but between the movement of metal cogs and electricity one thought echoed inside the personality and memory chips.  
_The glitch... _  
Light knew L was staring at him, wondering at his strange actions. The boy straightened up and moved his working hand away from his face, wiping away any sign of emotion created by his chip. The robot knelt down next to the cold body of his creator and placed his hand on Mikami's forehead, his eyes once again glazing over.

"_Suspected time of death 9:30 am, cause of death unknown_."

L merely watched all of this, thumb to mouth as he put on his strawberry shaped thinking cap on. Mikami's death was a disappointment but the robot might have information on what the Professor had been creating and on the man's death, he looked down at Light's stained shirt, after all robots did not bleed.

************************

Kiyomi turned round in the swivel chair to face the helmetless Sayu and Naomi, she placed the gun in her hand back into its holster. Nodding a greeting to the two, she didn't like small talk, especially with the kid sister of Kira. Once she had been helping the murderer, in the past. Old memories never died, leaving Kiyomi and Sayu having a dislike for each other, the girl blaming Kiyomi for Light's 'infection' and the ex-newsreader seeing her as a hyper brat, a bit like that Misa girl but not as nearly fanatical.

"Did you find anything in Osaka?"

Naomi pulled two swivel chairs from underneath the large, coffee stained desk and sat down in one, Sayu in the other, she had something important to say and she isn't in the mood to do it standing.

"Osaka is overrun with Kira-robots, the public don't shoot them down anymore, they've learnt to live with them as those metal judges kill the criminals." The ex-FBI agent sighed and brought out a photograph, the image was grainy but the woman facing away from the camera could be easily seen., she was wearing a black dress that ended at her knees, with white stockings, a witch hat clutched in her right hand. "The second Kira,Misa Amane is alive." Sayu clenched her hand then relaxed lest Kiyomi and Naomi noticed her hatred for Amane.

"Should we initiate an attack?" Her fingers brushed the chained wedding ring around her neck and Naomi shook her head.

"We need to find out what she's doing, now that we have her image we can trace her through the CCTV systems. Kiyomi-chan I need you to hack Osaka's system and Sayu-chan search Kanto's CCTV."

The two women nodded and turned to the computers, it would only take a few moments to enter the system, both Kiyomi and Sayu were trained in the art of hacking, the only way to stay one step ahead of the Kirabots was to have that ability.  
Sayu turned to volume up, the sounds of speeding cars and chatter echoed through the speakers. While her friend had been away, the youngest of the group had kept tabs on Professor Mikami, an avid Kira supporter. Now with Naomi back she could take a break from watching the man's front door, she began to type in the codes when the Professor's door opened.  
_...!!!...._  
"O-On-"  
"Sayu-chan? What's the matter?"  
"Oniisan!" The girl grasped the computer screen, staring at the image of her brother walking out of Mikami's house, with a man wearing a baggy white shirt and faded blue jeans beside him.

********************

The streets outside of Teru's house were packed. Men, women, girls, boys and even the almost rare half-neko race were going about their daily lives. Light pulled the coat sleeve - one of Teru's to hide the blood stains.- further over his metal hand, his own kind were not in the rushing masses, they stood in the shop doorways and inside restaurants, metal doormen and waiters. Robots were seen as an upgraded toaster rather than something that might possibly have feelings underneath the wires, even if those emotions were parts of ones and zeros. Light had never taken a step outside this house and now he was almost dragged out into the sunshine thanks to L the undead detective. Immediately after discovering Mikami's body, L arrested him (In reality the elder told Light he needed him to help them in their inquiries but the robot knew he had no choice.).

"Two tickets please." The ticket dispenser, a rather skinny human who stared at Light suspiciously with one blueberry coloured eye, nodded and gave L his order, leaning in to whisper.

"The boy you're with, if he's an unlicensed robot you'll have to leave him here, it's against the law to have them out in public let alone on a crowded train."

"Then it's a good thing he's human. Thank you for the tickets." L turned away and took Light's arm, leading him to their train, to L it felt as if something was meant to be around their wrists, keeping them connected,for now he would keep hold of the younger male's arm until he found out the reason for these thoughts.

"Ryuzaki-san! We should not be doing this! If we're caught-"

"Could 5472-san pretend to be human for the duration of the train journey?"

Sigh. "Yes, Ryuzaki-san." They entered the train.

Unlike the busy streets there were barely any people inside the train, a chandelier hung from the ceiling and human waitresses served customers sitting at the small round tables. L hopped onto one of the chairs and began to play with the cream coloured table cloth, Light sat down and looked around him, he had only seen trains of this kind on the television and in books.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" A short woman wearing a lilac maid costume half-skipped half-walked over to the two, holding a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Two hot chocolates, two platefulls of strawberry fudge cake and a bowl of sugar, LilacMaid-san" The waitress giggled and blushed, walking away in her odd slightly skipping way. Two minutes passed and she came back, balancing the clipboard on her head as she brought the orders on a pink tray, she placed it down on the table and bowed, quickly grabbing the clipboard when it fell off er head.

"Enjoy!" Lilac Maid left to serve another hungry customer and L moved all of the plates and mugs of hot chocolate to his side of the table, the order was merely to make Light seem like a normal sugar-fiend human, Light certainly wasn't going to eat it so why waste cake when L could have it?

Light leaned his face on the palm of his hand, this felt so much like the past - minus the long chain that always used to trip him up - Light had missed this, when he was an intelligent student who was friends with Ryuzaki, neither Kira nor L. Yet still he was lying, there would always be lies twisted in their lives. Perhaps he would reveal his true identity once L saw he was no longer Kira, perhaps.

"Ryuza-"  
_..Tick....Tick....Tick...._  
Instinctively the boy's hands went to his ears, the right dangling from the wrist as the sound of a ticking watch continued loudly nearby his ear, or was it inside his head? The ticking noise began to become louder and louder until everything else was drowned out, there was only the ticking.  
Forty seconds passed.  
_Ba-dump._ The ticking had stopped.  
"Fuyu-san!"  
Lilac Maid was laying on the floor, violet eyes opened wide in shock and pain, a hand clutching the shirt of her lilac clothes, her pretty red mouth was opened in a silent scream. Her fellow workers and the customers were standing around her in shock until a maid wearing a strawberry pink dress screamed.  
"It's Kira!."

End Chapter 2


	4. Tick Tock

Author Notes: Thank you for reading this! Although there isn't that much L and Light in this chapter, I just posted this one up to explain a few things. There is some hints of MelloxMatt though! -bows- I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I also have a poll running on my profile concerning what LxLight fanfiction I should start after Rebirth, there's summaries for them at the bottom of my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own this fanfiction's plot, Fuyu (R.I.P), Juliet Daine (R.I.P.. again, although she recieved loads of money on the life insurance) and the song Juliet was singing (although it wasn't that good..).

Chapter 3 - Tick. Tick. Kira. Tick. Tick.

Black and white stripy socks moved backwards and forwards in the air. The Death Note was lying peacefully on the bed, quenched with the death filled ink Misa fed it. The witch hat laid discarded on the blue carpeted floor, it was merely a prop to Amane, its only sentimental value had belonged to the _other_ girl.

"When do you think Mikami-kun will come?"

"Soon, Misa-san, soon."

The room was decorated with various anime posters, white paint could be barely seen against the yellow walls, but if you squinted slightly the image of a crescent moon could be seen, but fresh pumpkin coloured paint was slashed over it in an ugly cross - the moon had made Misa feel uncomfortable, it reminded her of the original host of this body. On the window sill there was a row of dying herbs, sparkling from the water Misa regularly poured out, but no matter what any living plant she tended was close to dying in a few days. Amane rolled onto her back, staring at the bedroom's cracked ceiling.  
How long had it been since Juliet Daine became Misa Amane?  
A year?  
Twenty?  
Long enough for Mikami to create her Light and it was all down to Gelus and Rem, Misa looked in the latter's direction, silently admiring Teru's handiwork. The Shinigami still had her wings, Misa begged the Kira-supporter to make them, Rem just wasn't Rem without the skeletal angel wings, but the rest of the Death God was now human. Silver hair that curled inwards at the bottom scraped the woman's chin, Misa would have to guess at Rem's age for she looked very young even with the silver hair, thirty something? Maybe. A pair of luminous eyes looked questionably down at the second Kira, to Rem it looked as if Misa had gone back into one of her dream worlds about Light again.

*****  
Thirteen years ago...

_Feathers. All she could see were the fluffy white feathers, it was a world of whiteness.  
A world without Light.  
A strangled sob escaped the idol's mouth at the thought, her damnation had been for Light, was she to be punished for loving him? Was love a crime?__"I'll find a way to bring you out of the darkness! I'll stop the nothingness!"_

"Light! Light-kun!" She screamed for him, the echoes causing the place to scream with and for her. Misa curled up in a ball, tears dripping down her face. She was alone, no Light, no Ryuk.... not even Rem was here to protect her. Amane was stuck here, to live in this place forever with no one to speak to. This type of nothingness was her Hell...

"Someone! Anyone!"

"Are you alright?" Misa's cries stopped and she looked around for the owner of the voice, there was nothing, not even a Shinigami.

"Misa-san!"

"Rem..??" She could see neither of the speakers but a small piece of joy and hope danced in her heart at the sound of the female Shinigami. Rem would save her...

"Misa-san, Gelus and I have come to take you away from this place. There will be only a few minutes for you to acquire a Host but there'll be one nearby."  
Misa stood up, looking wildly around while wiping away her shed tears, she had no clue as to what Rem was talking about but if there was some way to leave this place then she would take it.

"What do you mean by Host? Are you coming with me Re-"

A soft song rose up from underneath the feathers under Amane's feet, it was in English, slow and mournful most likely performed for funerals. The singer was female and quite young, barely past adolescence, as the song continued the feathers began to fall away, revealing a blinding red light.

"Good luck Misa-san."

Tentacles ripped themselves from the red glow, reaching out for the murderess, she backed away but in the small moment of a second the living ropes wrapped themselves around her, dragging her into the light.

"You're coming with me, right?!" Silence, even though her expertise were not in intelligence Misa could guess at what the elder woman was thinking, Rem would be left here or forced to go somewhere else. Misa would not allow it! Rem had helped her when she was Kira two, the least the girl could do was repay her.

The feathers vanished.

_"Sleep now dear soul,  
find your way,  
in the sea. _

_No need to cry,  
in the sea you will return,  
reborn into memory-less rest. _

_Hmm.. hmm..." _

_The see-through liquid dripped from the thirteen year-old's eyes and onto the mirror she was staring into, the black mourning dress she was wearing was covered in dried mud and dripping with rain water. A large witch hat hung lopsidedly on her head, was close to falling down over her eyes if she did not push it back every three minutes, the child was a small, pale, skinny thing who would look more comfortable with her nose in a book rather than a mirror.  
Misa stood behind the girl, her image hidden by the large hat that reminded Misa of the old tales of witches and spirits that her mother would tell her. Was the child a witch? The song must have been the reason why the feather-world broke apart, hearing it had been no coincidence.  
The child must be the Host Rem was talking about. Amane had only seen ghost's possess people on television and video games, basically you had to hug them, not letting them escape your deathly embrace, Misa opened her arms wide..._

Juliet placed the mirror down, pulling the hat down over her face. It had been no use, even though she used the 'special' song, her mother still did not come, not a single ghost heard her plea. What good - she thought with the anger of a disappointed child - what good are my powers if I can not even summon my own dead mother? She is barely in her grave yet her spirit is not roaming, why will she not see her own daughter?  
Then a pair of transparent arms wrapped themselves around her small frame.

*****************

The mirror was now cracked in several different places, distorting Misa's upset face. She should have waited for someone prettier, how could Light love her with this face? A finger-nail shaped scar - that made Amane cringe whenever she saw it - rested on her chin, freckles covered her cheeks, forehead and neck. To the vain model, it meant the end of the world to her and any possible chance of becoming Light's girlfriend again.

"Oohh! What am I going to do!? Wahh!" Misa dropped the mirror onto the bed and buried her face in her hands, crying dramatically. Rem moved forward, hand outstretched as she offered words of comfort.

"You look very pretty when you smile, Misa-san."

"Really?" She looked up and immediately stopped crying, once again picking up the mirror and examining the reflected image, she smiled and although it was forced and her eyes red raw she did look sweet and doll-like. Slowly the smile stopped being forced and became genuine. "Thank you Rem! Now I know for certain Light will like Misa! Even if it is just a little bit."

Misa's legs continued their dance in the air as she hummed cheerfully, opening the Death Note once again, nibbling on the ballpoint pen she began to think about the death she had brought upon these criminals, but she had also dealt life to her enemy, thinking back on it she began to find it quite strange, Misa had never been clever enough to channel spirits like Ju- the other girl but bring someone back to life? No way but it was true for Misa. She had awakened L from his slumber of death, the reason for this was because she had listened to Rem but could a Shinigami enable life?

"Rem..."

"What is it Misa-san?"

"How did I bring that sugar weirdo back? I'm not a real witch, I know you had something to do with it but its been bothering me for aaaages. Jeez! It shouldn't be this hard to understand!"

Rem chuckled and sat down on the tidy bed, stroking the multicoloured quilt with her human fingers.

"Julie-"

"The _other_ girl."

"Very well. The other girl was an actual witch, their kind have begun to grow in numbers now that non-human races have been accepted by you humans. Most of her power was destroyed in the switch but a Shinigami can tap into that power quite easily."

"Oh!" Amane still did not understand but she could ask Rem again later, right now she had to follow Kira's orders, Light's orders. She had absolutely no time to worry about details, soon Misa would be reunited with her love and they would rule the world.  
Forever.

************

_Crack!_

The chocolate disappeared into Mello's mouth, never to be seen again by its other delicious tasting companions until the blonde haired boy's teeth sunk into them. Matt looked up from his DS, pressing the pause button, the long fingers which pushed down the button were not made of skin, metal poked out of the smoker's gloves, masquerading as the human appendages. Matt lightly placed the portable console down onto the plastic table they were sitting at, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it - even robots had bad habits, even though Matt felt neither the smoke inside his metal lungs or the sweet taste of nicotine in his system.

"Do you stick chocolate in the freezer just so you can make that weird cracking noise?"

Mello ignored his friend, taking another loud sounding bite into the bar, all that mattered right now was the chocolate. But Matt was obviously in teasing mode for he got up from his chair and moved to Mello's side, patting the other's stomach.

"You're going to get fat with all that chocolate." Both knew it would never happen but Matt wanted a break from seeing the Game Over screen on his latest game, angering the chocolate-addict was just too fun to say no to.

"Fatty!"

"Shut up, Matt…"

"You won't be able to fit in the car so-" The bar of chocolate was stuffed into the robot's mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. He chewed on it for a moment, silent until the now melting food was gone.

"I'll still love you anyway, chocolate-boy." The gamer leaned down to kiss Mello's cheek, moving back quickly when the entrance door opened.

"Matt-kun, Mello-kun, there's been another Kira murder." L's voice drifted from the doorway and the two turned round, their thinking expressions on but then Mello jumped from his seat, a word of exclamation and a curse exploding from his mouth.

Light stepped back, not realising he had moved slightly behind L, Mello looked as if he would like to rip the other male's head off and use it as a bookend.

"Mello!" L wrapped his arms around the ferocious blonde boy, holding him back, Matt moved his DS out of harms way and helped the detective.

"Mello-san, calm down. Nothing will be sorted if you over react, please do not act rashly yet again." Near stepped into the room, looking in Light's direction, the boy was holding a puzzle box.

"Light Yagami." He sat down in front of the elder robot, opening the box and pulling the same-coloured pieces out, placing them on the floor. Nothing seemed to affect him, not even the first Kira standing in front of him or the blonde bull screaming out obscene language.

"Near." Light knelt down in front of him, not looking in L's direction, his second chance was gone, stolen by Kira. This was karma, wasn't it?

"Am I right in assuming you are still Kira?"

L's grip around his successor slackened, he should have known, the robot had seemed familiar to him, why shouldn't he? 547- Light Yagami was Kira, the person who had ended L's life, but why did the boy follow him? There was no doubt in the fact that Light remembered everything, had he been planning on killing L again? Was the meeting of his successors the only reason L was not dead yet again?

_Well,_ He thought with a sigh. _At least the case was solved quick-_

"No!!" Light stood up quickly, now looking directly into L's panda eyes, fist balled up in frustration. "I'm not Kira! Not now! Not ever again… I want to - no, I need to help you."

"As if! You're just here to find out our names and kill us!" Mello pulled himself away from Matt and L, his finger pointed accusingly at Light. "We should shut him down right now-!"

"What gives you the right to decide my innocence? What single piece of proof do you have that shows I am still Kira?" Yagami crossed his arms, glaring at the Mafia Boss. "You're not as innocent as you try to show yourself, you kidnapped people just so you could get your own way! You wouldn't have cared if Sayu had lived or-"

"I did what I had to do!" The two began to bicker, in some ways it was better than Mello's earlier ideas of going in fists flying, but on the other hand… who wants to hear people shouting about the past? So Matt resolved the argument, by short circuiting Light's hardware. The smoking robot pulled one of the many live wires from the main computer, taking a few moments to speak to L.

"I need you to catch him when he's knocked out." Before anyone was given the chance to wonder why Matt was getting closer with the dangerous object, the gamer hooked his arm around Light's shoulders, pulling him towards the other and stuck the wire into the charge hole. Currents of electricity rushed into Yagami's system, quickly becoming too much for the outdated hardware, he fell almost immediately, if it wasn't for Matt holding him up he would have fallen to the ground. L joined the red haired boy, looping a slack arm around his shoulders, the boy looked as if he was dead, the chocolate eyes were still opened, glazed and unmoving - he looked exactly the same as when L had seen him in Mikami's house.

"Great! Are we going to destroy his hardware?" Mello followed the two who were now walking away towards another room, Matt shook his head and L had some idea of what the younger male was planning to do.

"We're going to search his memory banks for anything concerning Kira."

"Right! If he is Kira we can find out more on what he's planning and who's helping him."

*********

Two hours later….

_Be-boop…._

What was that weird noise..?

_Be-boop.. be-boop…._

Where was Light..? He couldn't see anything at all, he had been blindfolded.

_Game over. Try again._

Matt, it was Matt playing a video game nearby.

"Where..?" The blindfold was pulled away and Light blinked at the sudden bright lights coming from the game console in the red head's hand, tinny music came from the DS. Light tried to move his hands but the cool metal that connected his left hand to the arm of the metal chair rubbed against his wrist.

"I'm not Kira."

"I know you're not. We're just making certain there's nothing we may need to know." Matt set his game aside and sat down into the chair next to Light, examining the dull grey walls instead of turning to face Yagami. There had been nothing in the boy's memories except for the 'pre-rebirth' images, most of the time the robot had been placed in shut down mode except for when Mikami added new data to him, there had been a video that interested Matt but it had only a slight mentioning of something that might concern the Kira case. Whatever the 'glitch program' was, Light certainly did not have any video knowledge of it inside his hardware.

"You've worried L loads, he acts as if you're just a suspect but he's not even eating any sweets." Still Matt did not turn to look at the other, but he knew the boy's look was confused, who wouldn't be after what he had just said? A small cheeky smile appeared on his face.

"Spending my hours saving Princess's on my DS doesn't mean I have absolutely no clue on emotions!"

******

_1000 years ago..._

"_Hyuk. Hyuk." The boy playing games on the falling apart couch froze, not daring to turn around._

"_I know you can see me." He nervously pulled the goggles over his eyes pretending he didn't hear the demonic sounding voice, Matt stood up and suddenly looked down when a piece of paper fell to the floor. It was an ordinary sheet of white paper, nothing wrong with it at all but Matt felt strange, there was something evil hidden in between those lines. A long gloved hand reached out to pick it up, waving it in front of the boy's face._

"_This is how you can see me." The over powering smell of apples, both rotten and fresh hit Matt's nostrils and made him want to gag, he placed a hand over his mouth and nose. Slowly he turned around, still keeping his hand over his mouth, Matt screamed, the sound muffled by the hand. Ragged wings hung over the slouching creature, fangs glittered from the shadows and the thing continued to laugh in its strange way._

"_Stop it!!" The sound grated on Matt's ears and he moved his hand away to cover both of his ears, "What do you want with me? Are you a game demon!?"_

"_I am a Shinigami, my name is Ryuk. I'm merely here to warn you of what will happen in the future."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_Hyuk. If you really want to know you're going to have to get out you robot-making kit, boy. Oh and a few apples too."_

_End Chapter 3_


	5. Hyuk

Author Notes: Is it me or does it seem as if I enjoy killing off my Fanfic OCs? Ah well, they got their insurance money. I hope your enjoy the latest addition to Rebirth, please read and if you want to review. I also have a poll on my profile to decide on what LxLight fanfiction I should start after I've finished this, summaries are further down on the profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I merely have claim upon the plot of this fanfiction, Fuyu (r.i.p), Nana and Tsuki (r.i.p.. oh dear..) and Juliet (r.i.p, although she isn't in this chapter.)

Chapter 4 - Hyuk

_Ryuk held the shining red apple in front of him, taking his time with it. Ryuk's attention on Matt had been taken away sharply at the sight of the juicy fruit, the forbidden apple. The gamer was having a hard time concentrating because of the small odd laughter coming from the feathered demon every few seconds, he pressed the enter button on the new laptop, ignoring the warning signs appearing at the top as the files were downloaded into the floppy disk. _

"_Your files have been transferred."_

_The Shinigami looked up, tongue wrapped around his prize like a frog that had caught a fly, with one sharp movement it was deposited into his mouth and hidden by the sharp teeth that fluidly snapped down. To Matt the creature looked like a deranged bird that would drag whatever poor human it dug its claws into down to the Underworld, or something similar to that._

"_Got any more apples?"_

"_No. Go raid a supermarket nearby or something."_

_The man - boy to supernatural beings of an elder age - lit up one of his many cigarettes and popped it into his mouth, wondering if another mental-rant that sounded suspiciously like Mello would enter his head again. Thankfully the blonde's loud voice did not come to create a abysmal headache. A large cardboard box lay unopened on the other side of the couch, sticky tape sealed it, after all, what better way to hold back the future than with a gate of stickiness?_

"_Are you sure this is going to work?" Matt moved closer to the daunting box, picking up a pair of newly acquired scissors, the thing shrugged and scratched a feathery shoulder._

"_I don't know but there's no other way to do this."_

_Matt leaned over the cardboard prison, scissors poised to attack, water trickled down the back of his neck - neither from the heat nor a sudden rain shower inside the room._

_He opened the box._

_Covered in a quilt of bubble-wrap slept three remote controlled robots, the size of an adolescent girl's foot, there was something unique to each of them. One had a miniature pair of Matt's goggles on its head, the other was blonde while the last had white hair, obviously they were robotic replicas of the three Whammy's children. The living version of one of the replicas picked up a screwdriver and began to remodel the blonde, wondering what exactly his chocolate addicted lover would say at the sight of him with this._

*******

Light opened his eyes again, even with proof of his innocence he had been forced to stay down here - with out the cuffs on anymore - until they decided on what to do, it was alright just as long as they did not suspect him of any more Kira plots.

A pair of owl-like liquorice coloured eyes stared down at him, taking in the image of the handsome young man and storing it inside his memory for when the robot was not around. L held out a cup of steaming oil to the ex-Kira, thumb in mouth as he spoke.

"Matt-kun told me this is can be used as a peace-offering for androids."

The younger of the two took the offered cup but did not drink, not taking his eyes off of the detective, Light wondered what the reason for this was, nothing was ever simple with L, spending months chained to him had proven that.

"Why would The Great Detective L give a peace-offering to a mass murderer?"

He winced as the words left his mouth, was this really the best way to gain L's trust? To earn a chance to tell the man his version of the Death Note incident? But L merely shook his head at Light's sentence and sat down next to the robot, acquiring a strawberry lollipop from his jeans, sucking on it while he thought of something to say.

"Light-kun," - Matt had told him the boy's real name - "what was our relationship like?"

_I'm sure L's up to something, I mea-… w-wait… WHAT!?!! Where.. Where did that come from..?_

"I.. w-well," Why was he stuttering? It was just L, a sugar addicted man who had no social skills whatsoever, never mind not realising what meaning was behind the words to the outside world, to L he was merely inquiring as to whether they had got on well not if they were… _lovers._

"We were detective and suspect, but, we always used to get into fights with each other because of the Kira case." No, wait, that sounded as if they were at each other's throats every moment of the day.

"But I did say Light-kun was my first ever friend." L slipped the plastic lolly stick - minus the red glob of strawberry sugar - back into his pocket. He remembered, not everything yet but he could think back to the time when the two of them were hand-cuffed together, but, he felt detached from them, he was still unaware of what he was thinking or felt in those scenes. For example, what did he feel about the boy? Was he lying when he stated that Light Yagami was his first ever friend? So many questions and yet the answers danced around them, taunting and majestically dancing their invisible steps before L.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" The panda eyes flicked back to Yagami, observing his movements, L would still be L, even with a certain robot called Light causing such a commotion within his head and chest.

The oil continued to create curls of warm steam in the air, escaping from the chipped mug. Light looked down into the opaque liquid and then held the mug to his lips, taking several curious sips, he had never had hot oil before. The reason for this type of drink being used as a gift to a disgruntled or hostile robot is not because the living metal enjoy the taste, no, the reason is what it does as it travels within the robot. It moves around the metal frame through the wires, causing small shocks of electricity to occur nearby the cogs which helps the oil drinker to be placed in a state of calmness and slight happiness. Of course, this does not generate the same response in humans or vampires.

"Thank you.."

A dark shadow leaned over the two, neither seeing this unnerving image. After all, they had not fulfilled the correct requirements this time. L shivered slightly when one of the creature's feathers brushed against his shoulder but that was all. The only witness to this thing was the mutant spiders and they were not quite classed as able to speak in court, yet. Spiders scuttled away quickly as the large otherworldly demon began to laugh a silent 'Hyuk'.

************

"Fuyu Sasaki. Arrested for the murder of Aoi Hikari. Released after ten years for 'good behaviour' and because she ratted out several people she knew in the mafia. Also banged up for a few drug convictions blah-de-blah. Well she was obviously a target for Kira." Mello scrolled down the page to look at the dead woman's photograph, she glared back at him from the image, her frown close to becoming a snarl. It was if she was someone else from the sweet lilac maid to a murderer who was prone to attack camera-men and women.

"Search for Nana and Tsuki Haru."

Mello nodded at Near's order, if it had been at Whammys and of something of little importance he would have ignored the boy or yelled at him but he'd deal with his anger issues just to solve the case.

Matt really had got to him with that anger-management book.

Two pictures now appeared on the screen, adolescents a few years apart in age that looked similar to each other, a sister and brother.

"Nana Haru, 16 years old, was charged for several arsons which killed four people. Tsuki Haru, 18, perverted the course of justice by covering it up, both died in the same car crash a few days ago."

Matt looked up from another computer screen when the door opened, waving to the two entering. "Welcome to the Kira-Kira S.K.S, Light Yagami! I hope you enjoy the long-term partnership with our fellow detective, L-san!"

Light sighed at this, turning to L.

"Does this mean we have to be hand-cuffed again?"

"Only if you want to be." Was that just then a flicker of amusement and flirtation behind the elder man's eyes? As we all know, robots couldn't blush but amazingly enough, Light's cheeks looked a little bit red, but, it could be a trick of the light.

*******

500 year ago….

She took one more glance at the now working laptop, wondering if this insane idea would even be close to working, but this was the only way. She closed the door behind her and locked it, pocketing the keys and walking away without another backward glance.

_98% Completed._

The only thing left in the room was a large box with a laptop placed on top, the screen glowing as it counted up.

_99%_

The machine whirred and complained as power ran down its wire into whatever the girl had connected it to in the box, waking the objects up.

_100% Please disconnect._

A small metal hand reached out from the gap in the wooden cage and disconnected the computer, red hair poked out from underneath its goggles. The small moving toy jumped out, carrying a human's wrench in its small arms, it would need the larger robotic parts inside the box in a few moments, but first the laptop needed to be shut off.

It felt just like a game to Chibi-Matt.

**************

L could not stop himself from staring at Light Yagami, even though Light had spent most of the evening chained up in a small cell he still looked as if he had just come out of the bathroom, hair combed perfectly and clothes smart. No wonder the annoying girl - Misa Amane L believed her to be from the regained memories - had been obsessed with him, but it had been very infuriating when he wanted to work and she was there, clinging to the boy.

"What is it, L-san?"

"Nothing, Light-kun, but please call me L."

"Drop the kun and I will."

"Very well, _Light._"

The robot turned quickly back to his case files, eyes widened slightly in a foreign emotion L could not decipher. Oh well, back to the cake. He poked his fork into the triple chocolate strawberry cake, dragging up a piece of the chopped up fruit with some of the chocolate whipped cream, this was any sane girl's and L's idea of heaven, something that would be worshipped by any lover of sweets. The sight of the delectable cake brought up a strange emotion inside of L, not the urge to tuck in but a warmness in his chest. As if someone dear to him had made a cake exactly like this for him once, perhaps someone had, he would have to wait for a complete restoration of his memories to see if that was true.

Light looked up from the notes and computer keyboard to catch a glimpse of what sweets his partner was eating, cake. A small tinge of surprise touched him when he saw what type it was, he didn't know they still made them, the last time Light saw the luxurious dessert was on a bake-it-yourself instant mix a thousand years ago.

_And it was in no way a gift to him, I merely made it because he was whining about me spilling his 'precious'_ _vanilla milkshake, it was simply a bribe to shut him up…_

Of course Light, of course.

******

The heavy in-takes of breath the person took was drowned out by the grinding of metal. Un-oiled cogs that had rusted. The criminal ran faster than ever. Running, running, forever running away from the crazed Judge. A beam of moonlight touched the entrance of the alleyway, promising the succulent taste of freedom. Just a few more steps. He could do it if he concentrated, he would do it if he believed in saving his life. Others had escaped!

_Shiing._

Better luck next time.

End Chapter 4.


	6. Sayu Yagami

Author Notes: Hello ^.^ I hope you enjoy this, review if you want to but flames shall be used on Matt's games.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own this fanfic's plot.

Rebirth Chapter 5 - Sayu Yagami

Gloved fingers dipped into the black puddle, she examined it. It was oil. The man had been another victim of the rogue robots, too slow to escape into the large crowds. Sayu wiped the liquid from her gloves onto her jacket and stood up, staring blankly down at the corpse. She hated it when she was sent down to see the victims, no breath would past their lips ever again. What if they had families? Pets? She switched on the ear phone.

"Is there anything about him in the database?" She waited for Kiyomi to answer, wishing she could talk to Naomi. She found it easier to pour out what she thought to the elder woman, even though Naomi would most likely like to beat up her brother she enjoyed the ex-FBI agent's company.

"Jin Yang who was arrested for the murder of his brother-in-law." Kiyomi said.

"Thanks. Could you get Naomi-chan to come back to HQ? We're going to visit my contact."

"Understood."

Sayu absentmindedly pulled off her glove and stroked the alleyway's cracked wall, she felt nothing. She could not feel the chilled brick or smell the stink of the oil, the heat of the sun hovering above the Earth could not reach her with its warm rays.

Was she a ghost, a living memory?

Whatever category she fell into, Sayu knew that every Spiritual Medium in the neighbourhood would feel the presence of her soul a mile away.

************

"See you soon then."

Mello turned off the mobile phone, a small chocolate bar shaped accessory hung from it and rose to his feet.

"Where are you off to?" Matt looked up from his gaming magazine, semi-interested in an article about a new games console, his eyes flicked back to the large text. Mello made to move away again, not bothering to answer the question when a rolled up newspaper blocked his way. He glared into Light's eyes, noticing small sparks of electricity dancing behind them.

"Move."

The robot stood his ground, sending back Mello's death glare with his own, doubled in strength. They stood passing death filled stares and thought up insults for no more than five minutes until a plastic box of several muffins tapped Light's shoulder.

"Would you like some muffins, Light?"

Light turned his face away from Mello, the silly battle disrupted thanks to L.

"You know I can't eat human food."

"Ah, yes. I'll have them all then." L began to walk away to enjoy his muffins in peace and without persuasion, Light followed him but only after he sent another glare in the blonde haired boy's direction. Mello sat back down, he'd wait until the steaming robot cooled down and when Matt wasn't looking to go see the caller.

"You're not getting along well, are you?" He looked over at Matt, wondering why he had decided to bring this up. The gamer had been getting chummy with the ex-Kira, perhaps he wanted a polite truce. _It'll take a lot of begging and chocolate before that happens. _Mello thought with a humph.

"You'd probably get a lot more work done if you worked together. The past is the past and whatever else means that." Matt flicked through his magazine one more time and then put it down on the desk, pulling out his trademark cigarettes and sticking it inside his mouth but he did not light it. His eyes wandered over to where the others were sitting - Near was in another room, playing with his toys.

Light opened up a nearby folder to stop himself from staring at L. Really! Why was the man dragging out such a reaction out of him? He was just eating muffins for goodness sake!

_But,_ he thought with a small smile, _he does look like a hamster when he stuffs it into his mouth, some might even call him sweet, some._

The inner L-fan boy inside of Light squealed at the sight of this, small crumbs of chocolate chip muffin clung onto the detective's cheek, making him look cute and adorable.

"You've - You have something on your face."

Without realising it, Light had reached out and brushed the crumbs away, stroking the pale skin slightly, when he realised he snatched his hand back, holding it to his chest in shock at what he had just done. L merely returned to his muffins, pulling another one from out of its container and freeing it of its wrapping dress.

_He doesn't look like a cute hamster, he doesn't Light so just stop this silly hardware glitch and focus on the case, he merely looks like an idiot who can't eat something without making a mess._

"Light." L stopped devouring the food, a small smirk pulling his lips up as he blankly stared at Light, trying to wind him up most likely.

"What is it, L?" The smirk that seemed like a crocodiles predatory grin widened.

"Do I have any more crumbs on my face?"

The folder snapped shut in an open display of humiliation and anger, if L pushed any further Yagami would get revenge even if it meant starting another of their past fights.

"Or will I know when you touch my face again?"

Light's face became blank as he placed the folder down, standing up and then… he snatched the half-empty case of muffins and ran!

"Light! Give me back my muffins!"

"We're going back to Light-kun right now!"

With all the commotion not one person saw the leather clad figure slipping away.

*****

_1007 Years ago…_

_The movie was only half way watched but Sayu could feel her eyes drifting shut, it was quite boring, something to do with some guy who saved the world, she preferred romance and comedy rather than watching some guy stop a disaster and get the girl. She rested her head on her elder brother's shoulder, he was most likely tired of the film too, she would rest her eyes for a few moments. Minutes passed and she was almost within the world of sleep and dreams when Light spoke but it wasn't to her, he was answering someone's question although she hadn't heard anyone else._

"_Girls and boys like Sayu are the people I am protecting, if the world continues to be like it was before the they will become tainted and lose their innocence. I don't mind sacrificing my soul for them." _

_Sayu shut her eyes tighter, she must be dreaming, she must._

_The other reason for hearing this was just too painful to contemplate._

_****** _

She was wearing a gothic Lolita outfit with enough large pockets to keep a gun hidden, black hair tied in two small pigtails which used white ribbons to keep them tied. Sayu was sitting on top of a briefcase, making sure not to get her dress wet. She wouldn't have worn it usually - although it was quite pretty - but it was the perfect disguise, who would believe a goth-loli would be working against Kira? Most of them supported the mass-murderer.

"Hey!"

She looked up and bowed her head, taking the offered hand and pulling herself up, bringing the briefcase with her. She still felt weird around the man, slightly awkward and withdrawn, after all he had -

"It's nice to see you again Mello-san."

- kidnapped her.

Crowds pushed past them, drowning out their words to anyone with their ears pricked up. She leaned against the wall, appearing uncommitted to the conversation but there was a question ready to pounce on the tip of her tongue.

"They've been four more deaths but I'm sure you already aware of that."

"Yeah, the latest was Jin Yang." Sayu studied Mello, waiting for him to bring something new up but instead he stopped talking, obviously wanting her to speak up, her eyes narrowed, he should have some idea of what's happened.

"Before I show you the latest on the Amane case I want to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"You've seen my brother, haven't you? I know your team have - had been watching Mikami and guess what I saw when I hacked into the CCTV outside?"

Mello looked away for a moment, "Aliens(?)".

Anger rushed upon Sayu and she had to restrain herself from yelling at him, that annoying arrogant man! "You know damn well who was there and who else was with him." Her words were uttered behind gritted teeth and as she spoke, Sayu leaned the briefcase against her knee and opened it, pulling out the file. "Here's the Amane case file, I suggest you look at the first picture now."

There on top of the folder was a grainy image of the outside of Teru's house, L and Light standing in the doorway. Mello looked at it for awhile and then slipped it with the other articles in the folder. "Never seen the guy next to your bro in my life, you should try searching harder for him in the databases." He turned around, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the girl.

"This will be the next meeting point, make certain no one follows you." Mello began to walk away when Sayu spoke up.

"Do you swear you've never seen my brother in this year."

"I swear"

After he left she clutched the empty briefcase, feeling agitated, not hearing the small 'I'm sorry' leave his lips.

_All this time I've been helping him, he helps me with other stuff as well but really he sees me as a pawn on life's chessboard. I know that man with Light is L, no one could have their files wiped off the database that easily if he wasn't one of those lettered detectives. The whole reason for this was to find my brother, so that I could find peace in the next life, but he still needs me to do his dirty work, Mello won't help me if I'm not a broken or unneeded tool!_

She pulled the ear phone from out of her pocket and turned it on, pushing it into its place.

"You can start now, Naomi-chan. I'll see you in a few minutes- oh!"

Small flakes of snow were falling from the sky, landing on Sayu's head and melting, a smile appeared on her face, the snow reminded her so much of a certain person. It wasn't because he was graceful as the snow or as beautiful but he had always made her smile in any place or time.

****

_1000 years ago… After the kidnapping._

_Sayu stared blankly at the calming trees, hands resting on her lap. She did not move from the wheelchair, she could not. Whenever Sayu tried to leave it she would become weak and dizzy, unable to walk because the thought of going outside the garden or house made her forget to breath. The moonlight was bright tonight, it was very nice. Footsteps came from behind her but she did not look around, it was most likely her mother come to check up on her. Suddenly a bunch of roses - she never did like that type of flower - was thrust underneath her face, a small 'hope you get well' card attached to it._

"_I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner but I'm here now - arrgh!" The person bothering her was revealed to her when Matsuda tripped over his shoelaces and fell in front of her, dropping the flowers onto her lap. Even though they weren't her favourite flowers, or that she didn't want to be bothered but to her amazement and her mother's - watching from out of the window - a small shy smile lit up her face at the police clown's arrival._

"_Hello Matsuda-san."_

******

_I wonder if Mikami ever let Light outside? _L watched Light standing at the bullet proof window, hands pressed against the glass as he stared at the snow, an obvious smile tugging at his lips. Who would believe this person who was so delighted at the sight of snow was once Kira? Only someone as suspicious as L had been those many years ago might have, the detective left his chair.

"Would you like to go outside?"

"Do you?"

"I used to love playing in the snow when I was younger." L scratched his foot with the other and frowned when he realised he needed to put some shoes on or else his toes would freeze. Ah well, he didn't mind as long as he got to see that look on Light's face, it was just as nice as his angry expressions.

"Would Matt-kun and Near-kun like to come?"

Both shook their heads, Matt putting in an excuse.

"It snows like this every Wednesday, something to do with an old experiment. Besides I'm having to much fun shooting ghosts- die you soul sucker!!" Loud banging noises came from the console and Near moved further away, bringing his action figures with him.

Already the paper-like flakes were creating a thin layer that was quickly being destroyed by the many feet and tires outside, but Light did not care. It was _snow_. He hadn't seen the real thing for so long and now he could stand in it! L walked next to him, somewhat enjoying the sudden change of weather.

"It's Mello-san."

The detective stopped looking at Light to wave at Mello who was walking across the road when a motorbike almost ran him over.

"Watch it you stupid-" A long stream of curses was directed towards the two people on the motorbike, shutting up when the vehicle turned back around and parked at the path nearby L and Light, the person on the back pulled off their helmet, black hair covered her eyes but Light would never forget that face, what kind of big brother would he be if he did?

"Hello Onii-chan."

End Chapter 5


	7. Revenge

Author Notes - Welcome to the sixth chapter of Rebirth. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review if you want to. Although flames shall be aimed at Light. The story is slowly drawing towards the explosive end, just a couple more chapters to go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I merely own this fanfiction's plot.

Translations:  
San, chan, kun - Mr, Miss, Mrs.  
Onii-chan - Older brother.  
Go - 5, Yon - 4, San - 3, Ni - 2, Ichi - 1.

Rebirth Chapter 6 - Revenge

The atmosphere was tense with surprise, danger lurking in hidden corners. Sayu wanted to run to Light, reach out and hug the life out of her brother, never letting go until she made certain he would never leave or change. She hesitated, what if he was still Kira? Could that be the reason Mello hadn't told her the truth, to protect her? Even though she had been cursing his name earlier, Sayu couldn't help but think good of people, that their hurtful actions had a kind motive behind them. Her brother may have been a supernatural serial-killer but Light had done it to protect people, he wasn't truly evil just… misguided in his views of the world.

"Sayu…" She met her onii-chan's eyes and she knew, somehow she could see the old Light in those eyes, her real big brother was back and Kira was no where in sight. Sayu stepped forward, about to run to him when a leather clad arm grabbed her.

"Naomi!? What are you doing- eek!" Sayu's words were cut short when the elder woman pushed her to the ground, reaching for her gun. Mello swore and lunged for the ex-FBI agent but he was too far away. It only takes a few seconds to shoot, a moment that will last a lifetime afterwards and will be regretted and vilified or celebrated.

_Bang!_

Metal smashing against metal reached L's ears and then Light began to fall, forced backwards by the bullet. The detective caught the robot, staggering slightly at the familiar but extremely heavy weight. Light appeared undamaged except for the miniature sized hole in his chest but anything could be happening. The bullet might have become stuck between the cogs or hit a main part of the human-machine, right now Light's system could be shutting down.

"Light." L's voice was almost his normal monotone, his breath appearing in small white clouds that met Yagami's face as he continued to say the boy's name. There was a flicker of movement underneath the closed eyelids, a sign of life still there. L unbuttoned the customary white shirt Light wore, the once perfect skin that protected the boy's frame-work was damaged. His chest did not move, he did not breath but that did not worry L, the only reason to be worried was the oil now spilling out from the hole. The black liquid dripped out, amazing how much you could lose from such a tiny wound.

"You psycho &%!!" Mello's words were drowned out by the motorcycles engine, smoke billowing out from the pipes into Mello's face, he coughed and swore. A sudden sob caught his attention and he turned to Sayu. She was still on the ground, knees scraped from the sudden impact with the icy pavement, the tears dripping down her face were slowly freezing. He sighed and held his hand out to the girl, looking in L and Light's direction.

"He's not dead. All we need to do is get Matt to patch him up, he's great with mechanics." Sayu stood up by herself, wobbling slightly from shock and disbelief.

"It's my fault… I brought her here.." She stepped towards Light, moving her arms up as if ready to embrace him but she stopped and lowered her arms. "Could you please get this Matt, Mello-san." Her voice shook but her words made the blonde man run up the steps and into HQ, looking back one last time to check on them.

_It's looks exactly like a scene from one of Matt's roleplaying games, the miserable heart-breaking kind…_

*****

Naomi swerved past a slow car, ignoring the curses and gestures flung at her by the driver. Snow flakes - sharpened by the many experiments conducted on them - scratched her cheeks and ripped at her leather jacket, she didn't care. Her heart beat was as wild as a newly caged wolf's and only three words danced evilly inside her head.

_I've done it._

She should feel elated at the thought of harming her fiance's murderer, but the look on Sayu's face brought a painful lump in her throat. Naomi shook her head and swerved again into one of the less crowded roads, the girl was merely a means to get revenge, there had been no real friendship there. This was all for Raye, her goal was completed and soon she would fade into the otherworld, to be reunited with him once again. Naomi parked the motorbike and looked up at the sky, blinking away snowflakes. Any minute now she would disappear, she had the urge to count down from five.

"Go… yon… san… ni… ichi!" She whispered the words under her breath, hands pressed against each other in a hopeful prayer.

Nothing happened.

*****

One hour and several cigarettes later…

He sluggishly opened his eyes, shutting them again at the sight of the spinning fuzzy room.

_This is becoming an increasingly annoying habit,_ Light sat up and counted to four until the feeling of the room falling left him, looking at his surroundings with half-closed eyes. Really, this shouldn't happen to him, he wasn't a human anymore, robots were supposed to be immune to such weak qualities the living possessed. Now where was he…? It was somewhere inside Head Quarters, the familiar sounds of traffic and whirring computers greeted him, the paint work inside the bedroom was the same as well. The bed he was laying on was like any ordinary bed; one pillow, a light blue blanket and mattress that was overrun with holes and attacking springs.

"Hey-!"

_Cur-clunk, hi-ring._

… _what was that?_

Light looked down at his chest, quiet sounds that sounded troublesome to the robot slipped out of the small bullet sized hole where his heart should be if he were human.

_Thank the Shinigami I'm not…_

He poked his fingers into the clean cut hole, wondering if the bullet was still in there. The sharp jagged broken cogs turned erratically, screeching for their missing parts, there was no bullet but a similar hole should be on his back, revealing the bullets exit. Light lifted up his shirt and craned his neck to check, nothing. Someone must have pulled it out of him, Matt perhaps.

_What… happened? I remember going outside with L to see the snow when - arrgh! Damn you Mikami! Why couldn't you have given me a better processor! My sister could have des- wait! Sayu! Sayu was there and then…_

"Onii-chan!!" The door opened and Sayu stampeded in, flinging herself onto the bed and Light and wrapping her arms around him, saying over and over again apologies about bringing Naomi here. Light slowly brought his arms up and hugged her shoulders, wishing she wouldn't squeeze so hard in case she damaged anymore of his cogs and wires. He looked up at the door way and smiled at the sight of L standing slightly away, scratching his foot with the other as he stared at the brother and sister reunion.

"Sayu-chan, I'm sure your brother needs some more rest. We could find some chocolate cake while Matt fixes Light." For a moment Light thought he saw a pair of dog ears appear on his sister's head because of her sudden puppy-like excitement. She hugged Light once again and stood up, following L with one last goodbye.

"I'll see you when you get better!" He wanted to laugh at the spark of optimism and childish behaviour he hadn't seen in a while. Light had stopped looking for it when he became Kira, too obsessed with ridding the world of 'evil' to take an interest in what his sister was doing. He sighed at his stained shirt, how was he going to wash the oil out of that? He'd need to scrub extra hard to get rid of some of the mess which meant more time spent cleaning, something Light would normally enjoy in ordinary situations. The door opened again and Matt popped his head in, carrying sticky tape.

"This'll just be a temporary solution to covering up the hole."

_I can't believe he's going to use tape to cover up the bullet wound…_

_****_

L gave Sayu the largest slice of cake and sat down at the table, spearing a piece onto his fork. "So, Sayu-chan, would the Naomi who shot Light be Naomi Misora?" He asked this calmly but the emotions behind his mask were working double-time. L knew Misora from the BB case but why would she be here? Blast his selective memory! If only he could tap into his past experiences as easily as pressing rewind on a video or DVD. But he had to find out the reason for the woman's sudden attack, could she have been involved in the Kira case? Was Naomi one of Kira's victims when he wiped out the FBI agents? No, that didn't sound completely right. It was like making a cake without all of the right ingredients and when it was taken out of the oven the results would be half-baked, missing something vital.

"Yeah, that's her name. I can't believe she did this…" Sayu half-heartedly ate the cake, her earlier outburst of happiness gone. Now her thoughts were back on her ex-friend, but Naomi most likely saw her as a tool to get to Light. Sayu placed the fork down, rubbing at her red eyes. She looked up at the strange man who did not call Light with the suffix -kun or -san, he was weird and seemed almost obsessed with cake but this 'Ryuzaki' did not look bad or mean. If he was a true friend of Light's then she was glad her brother had such people around him, the man's aura radiated calm and intelligence. She'd already made him call her Sayu-chan, any friend of Light's who wasn't mad like Misa was a friend of hers. Perhaps he was connected to Kira becoming Light once again. She kicked her legs under the table as she dissected the dessert. _They'd look cute together too… no, don't be silly Sayu you shouldn't pair your brother up with people you've barely met!_

*****

Thirty minutes… Tick. Tick. Tock.

Light lightly touched the tape wrapped around his chest, it didn't hurt but he looked absolutely ridiculous. He could imagine that hot-headed Mello bursting out laughing at the sight of this. He looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." A part of him hoped it would be L or Sayu, coming in to visit him to see how he was doing, although the bullet hadn't damaged him that badly. But he would like the company, Matt wouldn't let him leave the room and it was becoming boring without the sound of Mello ranting or L's secretive teasing. He also had to get everything straight with Sayu, to tell her the absolute truth so then she would not condemn him too much for his past crimes. Light wouldn't blame her if she hated him afterwards but he had to have his say.

"Hello, Light. I've brought a new shirt for you." L stepped into the room, a new white button up shirt in his hands. Sayu followed the detective, her hands in her pockets and looking around the room.

"This is a pretty big place, aren't there more of you?" Sayu asked, L shook his head.

"No, there were other people a long time ago but it is now Matt, Mello, Near, your brother and myself." L sat down on the side of the bed, holding the shirt out for his partner to take.

Light pulled the unclean shirt off, yelping when one of the buttons became snagged in his hair, pulling at the auburn locks. He tried to untangle it but it merely tugged harder, pulling out some of the weaker strands. A pair of paper white hands wrapped around his own and helped the buttons escape, unwinding the hair carefully. Sayu blushed and looked away, why did she feel awkward at the sight? He was merely helping Light with the buttons, but her earlier thought of the two together came back and the blush deepened.

"Uh, I'm going to go talk to Mello-san about something so I'll catch you later, Light." She ran out the room, patting her cheeks to get rid of the redness. She was acting so silly all of a sudden!

Light managed to get the shirt off the same moment Sayu decided to leave and was about to call out to her when he realised L still had his hands in his hair, the silky strands capturing the spider-like fingers. L quickly moved his hands away and moved away from the bed, he had been close to petting Light's hair!

"I've had an interesting conversation with your sister, Light." He hooked his thumbs into his jean's pockets and rubbed the tip of his toe into the carpet. Looking back up after the beautiful teen had pulled on the clean shirt. Light tried to arrange his hair back to its normal neat order with his fingers but only made it look slightly combed.

"What were you talking to her about?"

"Naomi Misora." There was a reaction from Light, a look of guilt and shame flitted past his features. He straightened his shirt collar and stroked the blanket, not meeting L's eyes.

"What about that woman?"

***

"Mello-san." The blonde almost jumped at the sound of Sayu's voice, he imagined her suddenly kicking out, aiming for a weak spot. But knowing Sayu she'd try to torture him with kindness instead of turning to violence, something he was more prone to do. The girl peeked over his shoulder at the files she had given him earlier, he had not yet read it.

"There's a picture of what Amane looks like now on the second page."

Mello opened the file, flicking past the pages until he fell onto the image, staring intently at the witch girl. He frowned at the familiar sight, wondering why some girl wearing a witch hat would be - wait! The fortune teller! Juliet something, she was wearing similar clothes to this and the witch hat. He closed the file, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Sayu questioned him innocently, not knowing what priceless information she had given him. Mello reached for his phone, tapping the numbers.

"I've met her. She lives in Osaka, right?"

"Yeah," Sayu stared up at him, realisation at what he was planning hit her with a small almost child-like evil glee, "Why, Mello-san, you're not thinking of organizing a witch hunt, are you?"

End Chapter 6


	8. Kiss

Author Notes: I live!... Sorry about not updating this for ages, work always starts to pile up whenever fanfiction digs its claws into me (joke, Fanfiction is not a monster.. I hope..) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Chapter 7 - Kiss

This was most definitely the worst day of his life - not including the day he found the Death Note of course - L had him trapped into a corner, trapped like a well groomed rat. Light should have known the murder of Naomi Misora would come back to drag him down, the moment he killed her and the FBI Agents he had broken Kira's main rule, never to harm non-criminals, but the paranoia had clawed at his mind until the only hope of freedom was their deaths. Now here he was being stared down by the world's symbol of justice, L the dead detective.

"I barely knew this Misora woman." Light said with no hint of guilt or regret, even though the taunting thoughts of his past crimes played Chinese whispers inside his mind. He ran his hand over his damaged hand, his own punishment for holding the pen within this hand - Mikami had freaked the moment he saw what Light had done - the tattooed L contrasted sharply with the grey metal and pink robot-skin, it was a sign of his guilty conscience.

"You wrote her name inside the Death Note." Neither a question nor an accusation, a statement which they both knew was fact. L did not move closer to his ex-suspect, not out of disgust or hatred but from sadness, he already knew of Kira's crimes but Yagami was the remnant of the murderous monster, left with the pain of his past. The boy was the same - personality-wise - as the memory-less Light L had discovered when they had been handcuffed.

"And killed her fiancé, I forced him into writing the other FBI agent's names down, he's most likely in MU now…" Light forced himself not to grimace at the memory of the man falling, the look of pain spreading across his face as the Death Note claimed his soul and heartbeat. Now he could see how hypocritical he had been, what was Kira's goals again? Oh yes, protecting the innocents from criminals, but instead he had tried to become their God. Light had become blinded by the Note's power, bending the world into his views and believing it right. The people secretly praised him at the beginning, hoping for a perfect future but that had quickly turned to fear. He forced himself out of the bed and onto the cold tiled floor, not taking his eyes off L.

"You should return to bed, Light."

Light shook his head and ignored the warning signs flashing inside his mind, although the bright red light flashing behind his eyes did irk him. He stepped closer to the detective and did not break eye contact until the elder man moved back. Light froze and looked away for a second, not knowing what was going through L's mind. Even though L still called him ' Light' he had moved away from him, was he upset? Angry? Regretting his decision of letting Light help them? Light did not know L's reasons but that single step backwards had been like a penknife to his heart. Chocolate eyes flickered with a barrow-full of emotions and for a moment a stranger would assume he would cry but instead…

"Why am I still being punished!?" His working hand grabbed a handful of L's baggy white shirt, drawing the detective closer to the fuming robot, "I know what I did was unforgivable but I'm not Kira anymore! I know you'll always hate me for what I did but I'm just a robot left with the mem - mmph!"

Light's tirade towards himself than towards L was cut short by a pair of candy flavoured lips crashing onto his own, in shock he let go of L's shirt and felt the elder man push him backwards. Light landed onto the bed, amazed at how heavy L seemed on top of him, he couldn't push him away, not that he wanted to of course. Spider-like fingers held Light's face in place as L's tongue dared to enter the robot's mouth, Light allowed him to do it, he was too weak - and happy at this sudden development - to protest. The younger of the two slowly kissed back, not wanting anything to make L want to pull back but the detective merely deepened the kiss. He had expected L to taste like every single sweet he consumed but it was nothing like that, he did taste like candy and chocolate but there was the overpowering taste of strawberries which pushed back the other two. They were like this for no more than a few seconds, L rolled off of Light so that he may catch his breath, a light tinge of redness covering his pale cheeks.

"Well, that was interesting." Light frowned at L's comment and turned to face him, an angry retort already on his lips when L took a hold of his damaged hand, stroking the fingers. "I've just remembered my past feelings for you."

"…What did you just say?"

"I was wondering why you invoked such feelings of sadness and friendship from me, when L should hate Kira and now I know. I liked the non-Kira Light Yagami when I was handcuffed to you, not to mention I used to enjoy watching you on the cameras. I wanted to stop Kira, not Light."

Light sat up but did not move his hand away from L's - he liked the soft caress - and spoke hesitantly, "And do you still have feelings for me?" If L said no and told him he had used the kiss as a way to remember something, one of them would come out of this room with a black eye and it certainly wasn't going to be Light.

The detective sat up as well and inched closer to the robot, smiling slightly as he noticed a small spark of electricity jump behind Light's eyes. He pecked a small kiss onto the other's lips and chuckled inwardly at the disappointed pout that appeared.

"What would you say to that?" L fell back onto the bed covers as an impatient Light wrapped his arms around L's shoulders and started to kiss him.

******

"What's so funny?" Sayu looked over Matt's shoulder, looking at the computer screen which dealt with the building's CCTV. Her eyes widened at the sight and a blush covered her face but she joined in with Matt's laughter.

"Please, please record it!"

"I've already done it. Do you think Mello would enjoy having it sent to his email?" Sayu's shoulders shook in suppressed laughter at the very thought of the blonde man opening up the email and choking on his chocolate as he watched it. She watched her brother and L kiss and looked away the moment L's hands began to wander.

"Uh… perhaps we should turn it off now." She'd be going nuts over this if it wasn't her brother, she was a yaoi fan even in death.

Matt nodded and typed in a few email addresses before hitting send and closing the window, Sayu smiled at this and snuck over to where she had last see Mello go, if she right Matt had just sent the video, Mello's reaction was just too good to miss. Matt made certain Sayu was far away before opening the window once again and hitting the record button once more, pulling up another window which showed Mello's and his room. There was no way he was missing either of these 'events'.

******

"You've got email, time to read it, buddy!!" Mello grumbled at the computer, wishing not everything electrical had started to gain a personality, it was bad enough when Near set his toy soldiers on him. The chocoholic perked up at the sight of an email from Matt - although he did wonder why the game addict didn't just come to their room - he opened the email and watched the video clip on the page start up, head cocked to the side in confusion as he watched the scene unfold.

Sayu knelt down in front of the door, looking through the keyhole, she silently counted down as the 'you've got mail' sounded. Mello's face contorted in several different expressions as he watched the CCTV and then…

"WHAT THE -" The rest of his words were curses and he jumped up, heading towards the door. Sayu moved quickly out of the way as the door was slammed open, Mello pushing past her and heading for the computer room.

"If I find you there Matt I'll -" Sayu slipped away, Matt would have quickly made his escape to some place he could hide until his boyfriend found some chocolate to calm himself down. She only hoped Matt could get her a copy of the blonde's reaction.  
She was too evil not to tease Mello over it.

****

Misa was bored out of her mind, Mikami was dead and she had no idea of what to do next. Misa knew Light was with L, she clenched her hands at the very thought of the insomniac detective, that awful man had taken her precious Light-chan away!! Her need to see her love again made Rem frown, she wanted Misa to leave the boy and live her life the way it should have been without the Death Note but Misa would not have it, Light was her life. She reached underneath the bed for her weapon, her other hand stroking the floppy disk she kept in her skirt pocket, all she needed was the robot form. _Misa-Misa already has his true mind and memories._

Chapter End.


End file.
